1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recording apparatuses, abnormality detection methods, and programs, and more particularly, to a recording apparatus, an abnormality detection method, and a program in which, when an optical disk that stores data but that does not store management information on the data due to some reason is reinserted into a drive, the optical disk is prevented from being determined to be an unused medium and thus the user data stored on the optical disk is prevented from being damaged or lost.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recording optical disk drives for recordable compact discs (CDs), recordable digital versatile disks (DVDs), MiniDiscs (MDs), magneto-optical disks (MOs), and the like in the marketplace may fail to record data due to, for example, vibration and shock, cracks and stains, or defects of devices.
If a failure occurs in recording management information indicating a recording condition of data recorded on a disk and no management information is recorded, the data exists but no management information exists in the disk.
In an optical disk drive of the related art, when a disk is inserted, the optical disk drive determines whether or not management information exists. If it is determined that no management information exists, the inserted disk is determined to be an unused disk (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-222665).